


De l'autre côté de la porte

by Akirafye



Series: What friends are for [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: John vient de perdre son père. De retour sur Atlantis, il passe un instant à penser à sa vie et son incapacité à dormir le mène à aller golfer.





	

 

_De l'autre côté de la porte_

John avait toujours fait face à une porte fermée. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il fixait pendant de longues minutes la porte du bureau de son père. Il fixait ensuite celle de la chambre de son petit frère qui refusait de s'amuser avec lui. En grandissant, il lançait de brefs coups d'œil aux portes avant de se détourner et de partir faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans l'armée, il s'était heurté aux portes du confidentiel. Ces mêmes portes avaient conduit à la fin de son mariage. Cependant, c'était lui qui avait volontairement fermé la porte, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. Hors, se heurter sans arrêt à des portes lui avait permis d'apprendre à ouvrir les fenêtres. Il avait tout un champ de possibilité grâce à ses dernières. Pourtant, alors que les fenêtres s'ouvraient sur le ciel, les portes se refermaient parfois, lui bloquant le passage irrémédiablement.

John avait aimé l'antarctique. C'était calme. Sans porte à ouvrir ou fermer devant lui. Il était libre de voler comme il le souhaitait. C'était la liberté. Puis il avait rencontré le général Jack O'Neil et des dizaine de portes s'étaient ouvertes devant lui. Celle qu'il apprécia le plus fut la porte des étoiles. Cette dernière lui ouvrit une galaxie, la possibilité de vivre une nouvelle vie. Son passé était derrière lui et personne n'avait à le connaître. Il eut des responsabilités et des portes se fermèrent tandis qu'une multitude s'ouvrirent.

Atlantis était son endroit. Il lui était lié et aucune porte ne restait fermée pour lui. La porte des étoiles lui était tout aussi ouverte, lui permettant de découvrir des mondes, des peuples, des technologies incroyables. Tous ses rêves, toutes ses fantaisies se réalisaient. Teyla, Ronon, les Atosiens étaient des êtres incroyables. Leurs mondes les étaient tout autant. Bien évidement, les Wraiths existaient et étaient des ennemis dangereux. Cependant, bien que John les haïsse, il trouvait cela stimulant. John était soldat, il était fait pour la guerre, pour voler aussi. Pourtant, sans les insectes mangeurs d'hommes, il ne servirait à rien.

John passait son temps libre sur son lit, à cogiter sur son passé, son avenir. Sa vie en règle général. Il ressassait ses erreurs, ses pertes. Il paraissait aller bien, avoir tout mis de côté. Cependant, son passé, il le traînait. Derrière son exemplaire de Guerre et Paix dont il n'avait lu que la moitié depuis ces cinq dernière années. Puisqu'il relisait toujours au moins six fois la même pages, ses pensées s'égarant, des ennemis à la porte, une situation d'urgence l'appelant, il n'arrivait pas à avancer. De plus, depuis qu'ils avaient repris contact avec la terre, les magazines étaient plus rapidement lus que l'énorme livre qu'il avait acheté pour passer le temps.

John n'y avait pas repensé depuis longtemps. En fait, il y pensait parce que son père venait de mourir. Son père, dont le seul réel souvenir marquant qu'il avait de lui était cette porte fermée. Il avait parlé avec Dave. Cependant, il ne serait jamais de nouveau proche avec sa famille. Il se demandait bien s'il l'avait été un jour. Il relut une troisième fois la deux-centième pages de Guerre et Paix et finalement soupira. Il ferma le livre, le jeta sur son lit avant de se lever. Il fixa sa porte un moment avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre d'elle même. Cela arracha un sourire à John qui sortit.

Il ne savait pas où il allait. Peut-être devait-il aller golfer? Cela le détendrait, lui viderait la tête. Ou alors devait-il prendre un Jumper et faire un tour de la planète ? La deuxième option lui parut plus compliquée, il ne pouvait pas prendre un Jumper pour un raison personnel. De plus, bien qu'il soit dans une période creuse, il restait une équipe en mission sur PX3-524 et il refusait de quitter la base pour de stupides raisons s'il n'était pas certain que toutes ses équipes étaient rentrées et en sécurités. Enfin, rien ne l'assurait qu'un scientifique n'allait pas faire exploser son laboratoire et répandre un virus mortel. La sortie n'était donc pas envisageable.

Il se décida donc de se rendre sur la jetée. Il devrait prendre une bière ou deux. A cet endroit, la nuit était assez agréable et la vue était magnifique. Il secoua la tête en retournant dans ses quartiers avant de fouiller pour trouver ses clubs et sa glacière. En ouvrant cette dernière, il la trouva vide. Il secoua la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Une bière s'imposait. Alors, muni de ses clubs de golfs, il ressortit pour se diriger vers d'autre quartier. Rodney avait toujours des bières. Pas qu'il boive beaucoup, cependant, il en avait en réserve pour les fois ou John ou Ronon s'arrêtait dans ses quartiers.

Arrivé devant ceux-ci, il se retrouva face à une porte fermée. Il sonna plusieurs fois avant de soupirer. Il eut un léger sourire mesquin avant de demander son aide à Atlantis, cette dernière lui céda et la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un lit plus que vide baigné dans la pénombre. Il rentra, fouilla un peu avant de tomber sur la glacière du scientifique. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur trois bières, les dernières. Il en saisit deux et sortit. Il referma la porte avant de se diriger vers le laboratoire du blond.

Il croisa deux de ses hommes qui le saluèrent et lui sourirent avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. John arriva devant la fenêtre qui fermait le laboratoire, la lumière était toujours allumée mais tamisée. Atlantis prenait soin de ses habitants, de tous. Avant même qu'il ne l'aperçoive, John sut que Rodney s'était endormi sur son travail.

Ce dernier était, en effet, écroulé sur son clavier, une tasse de café toujours dans la main. John se rapprocha lentement, mi-amusé, mi-attendri par son coéquipier. Il prit la tasse qu'il constata vide avant de la reposer plus loin. Il observa un instant l'écran où une simulation finie annonçait la fin du monde. Il secoua la tête, abasourdi et légèrement inquiet, avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Il observa un instant le visage du scientifique. Ce dernier bavait allègrement sur son clavier. Lorsqu'il allait se réveiller, il allait crier. John le voyait déjà s'invectiver contre l'idiot qui avait osé inondé son précieux matériel informatique avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de lui-même et qu'il change de sujet.

Il passa un main dans le dos de Rodney. Ce dernier se releva, sursautant. Il cligna des yeux deux fois avant d'élégamment essuyer la bave sur sa joue et qu'il ne demande :

"Que puis-je faire pour vous Sheppard?"

John hésita un instant. Il devrait lui dire d'aller au lit, cependant, il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Il leva donc les deux bouteilles qu'il tenait encore.

"Sur la digue nord?"

Le scientifique observa un instant les deux bières avant de tourner la tête vers John. Il fronça les sourcils avant de fixer son ordinateur éteint et de pousser un léger cri, ronchonnant avant de secouer la tête. Il se leva.

"Bien!" déclara-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas le choix.

John lui sourit et ouvrit la marche. Le sac de ses club de golfs lui tapait le haut des cuisses avec répétition. Il sentait le regard de Rodney sur lui et savait que l'autre homme se posait des questions. Ils arrivèrent alors et le vent frai s'insinua dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux un instant et ils avancèrent pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la digue. Le scientifique s'agitait à ses côtés, tressautait, tâtait ses poches et soupirait. Il répéta cela un grand nombre de fois avant que John ne lui tende une barre chocolaté qu'il avait encore dans la poche. Rodney s'en saisit comme s'il s'agissait du Graal.

"Merci. Quel heure est-il?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." déclara-t-il en se relevant avant de sortir son bois fétiche et une balle.

Il se mit en position et tira.

"Alors, ce séjour sur terre?" demanda le scientifique.

"Bien." fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il se repositionnait et qu'il arrivait à lancer la balle un peu plus loin.

"Ronon m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré votre ex-femme." dit-il. "Et que vous aviez eu à faire à des réplicateurs. Il était plus à l'aise pour la deuxième partie que la première."

"Il n'était pas le seul." soupira-t-il en swinguant.

Rodney le fixait toujours. Il ouvrit les deux bières avant de lui en tendre une. Il déposa avec délicatesse son club avant de s'asseoir et de se saisir de la bière. Il en but quelques gorgées avant de lever la tête, regardant la ligne d'horizon, là où la mer tortueuse rejoignant le ciel étoilé.

"Je vous ai nommé comme ma personne de confiance."déclara-t-il sans rapport avec le reste de la conversation.

"Je sais, vous êtes la mienne." rappela le scientifique alors qu'il buvait une gorgée.

"Dave m'a demandé de changer mon testament. Je vous ai nommé comme héritier de tous mes biens." déclara-t-il après un certain temps.

Rodney ne répondit rien mais acquiesça. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence avant que le scientifique ne soupire.

"Vous allez bien?"

John tourna la tête et le fixa un instant avant de lui faire un léger sourire. le scientifique posa un main hésitante sur son épaule. De nouveau le silence prit place. John oublia toutes ses pensées tortueuses. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Atlantis et Rodney.

Il avait trouvé des portes fermées toute sa vie, mais il en avait suffit d'une. De l'autre côté de la porte, il avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin, la simplicité des possibilités et de la liberté.

FIN

 


End file.
